Gaygay05
'Fanbase Machine and Pony Blues I 'é o quinto episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO Seguidamente ao fim do episódio anterior, a gangue anda até o cais da cidade, chegando a uma loja de barcos. * Herm: A gente vai andar de barco?! * Leben: Que foda! Vamos viajar de barco! Vamos viajar de barco! * GL: Curioso termos que usar um barco tendo tantos outros transportes. * Hans: Sim, com certeza é intriga da oposição. * GL: Cala a boca Hans. Muruno anda até o balconista e começa a falar com ele. * MT: Por favor, eu gostaria de alugar um barco para fazer uma viagem de cerca de alguns dias. * Balconista: Claro. Qual barco vocês querem? * Herm: Qualquer um, menos o quatro! * MT: Nos dê o número três. Lhe pagarei adiantado. * Balconista: Claro, chefia! Enquanto isso, os outros membros da gangue olham e fazem hipóteses. * Jorno: Vamos para uma missão que não sabemos nada sobre e ainda vamos de barco. * Herm: Pra mim tanto faz, não tendo o número quatro. * GL: É... Deve ter algo a ver com o Polpo. Não é, Jorno? * Leben: O que tá rolando? Perguntou Serghirga, que chega ao lado deles carregando muita comida em seus braços e colocando-a sobre o balcão. * Herm: masoq * Leben: A gente vai viajar de barco, mano. Temos que estar preparados. * Jorno: Tenho que concordar. * Leben: Mas... eu tô meio sem grana. Muruno...? * MT: Tudo bem. Senhor, coloque tudo isso na minha conta. * Leben: Valeu Muruno! Você é o melhor chefe! Ele sorri ao ouvir o elogio de seu colega. Enquanto isso, Herm puxa Jorno para um canto. * Herm: Aí, mano. Cê tá ligado que o GL quer te comer com farofa né? * Jorno: Bom, acho que tá meio óbvio. Mas o que ele tem contra mim? * Herm: Não sei, maninho. Mas, você tem que se manter forte e não deixar ele te intimidar, pivete. * Jorno: Saquei. * Herm: Aí, eu queria te falar uma coi... * MT: Jorno! Herm! Vamos partir. * Herm: Hã... Estamos indo! Algum tempo depois, vemos a gangue no barco, que já está no mar navegando. A maior parte da gangue se encontra vendo o mar passando, enquanto Herm está relaxando no fundo do barco escutando música em um som. * Som: demo sonnan ja dame mou sonnan ja hora kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto * Herm: kotoba ni sureba kiechau kankei nara kotoba o keseba ii ya tte omotteta... * Som: Hey Hey Hey AOA, Hey Hey Hey Brave Sound (Drop it) Your eyes that look at me Então, o som começa a tocar alguma música de k-pop, o que faz Guido se levantar, vendo que Leben chegou e mudou a música, começando a dançar. * Herm: Ei! Por que você fez essa porra?! Eu tava escutando! O outro gangstar ignora e continua dançando, o que deixa o outro puto pra caralho, mudando a música. * Leben: Aí! Eles começam a mudar a música repetitivamente e a discutir, o que faz Herm puto sacar seu três oitão. * Herm: fodase esse caralho O weeb fuzila o som de tiros, o que faz Leben cair de joelhos. * Leben: Minhas coreanas... lindas e perfeitas coreanas. * Herm: Pff. Aí, Tucetão, pode ser ou tá difícil? * MT: Tudo bem. Já estamos afastados da costa, então posso explicar tudo. * MT: Parem de brigar e compareçam ao convés. Muruno, reúne todos no centro do barco e começa a falar de forma séria. * MT: Todos sabem que estamos em uma missão importante e em uma situação estranha. Então, irei contar para vocês tudo, agora que estamos em um lugar isolado de tudo e não estaremos sendo observados. * Jorno: Então era por isso que você não tava falando nada? * MT: Exatamente. O capo Polpo morreu, e como quase todos da Passione sabem, existe a hipótese sobre a gigante fortuna de Polpo, que ninguém nunca descobriu onde fica. * Herm: É, mas, e daí? * MT: E daí que eu sei onde a fortuna está. Todos os membros ficam surpresos com a revelação. * MT: Por ser aquele com mais proximidade ao capo, ele me revelou a localização da sua fortuna. Estamos indo para a ilha pegar ela agora, e se tudo der certo, eu serei promovido para um novo ranking dentro da nossa organização. * Jorno: Isso parece muito bom. * MT: ye * GL pensando: Mandou bem, MT. Mas eu sei que existe um dedo desse Jorno no meio e vou fazer algo a respeito... * Leben: Que ótimo! Então, em que lugar de onde vamos está essa fortu... De repente, o que falava é puxado para trás e desaparece, deixando apenas um sapato. * MT: LEBEN!! O chefe, o único que conseguiu ver, corre até lá, sendo seguido pelos outros, mas não encontra nada, apenas o sapato largado do desaparecido perto de um buraco de uma caixa. * Herm: N-Nani?! * Jorno pegando o sapato: Tudo que restou dele foi esse sapato... * GL tomando o sapato: Passa essa merda pra cá. * Herm: Para onde será que ele foi? * Jorno: Vamos procurá-lo, não pode ter ido longe. Os membros da equipe se separam para procurar por Leben em cada canto e lugar do barco, mas não acham nada. Após um tempo de procura, eles se encontram em um ponto do veículo para começam a pensar. * Herm: O que foi que aconteceu? * MT: Tudo que vi foi ele sendo puxado para dentro dessa caixa, e depois já havia sumido. O que vocês acham que aconteceu?! * Hans: Isso é intriga da oposição, certeza. * MT: O que alguém lúcido acha que aconteceu?! * Herm: Deve haver alguém escondido aqui nos atacando... * MT: Faz sentido... * GL: Pode ser que não esteja escondido. Ao falar isso, o emo encara o novato, que se sente incomodado. * Jorno: O que tá querendo insinuar, Linkin Park? * GL: Ah, desculpa. Lembre que você é burro e não entende nada. * MT: Parem! Estamos no meio de uma situação séria, não é momento para discutirmos, devemos permanecer unidos e... * Herm: SOCORRO A gangue olha para o lado onde o que gritou estava, mas não o veem. Procuram por ele, mas não o acham assim como Leben. * Hans: A gente precisa inves... * Jorno: A gente precisa investigar. * MT: Muito bem pensado, Jorno. * GL: Acha que é fácil assim, moleque? Mal entrou e se acha o sabichão. * MT: Mas, GL... Com o seu stand é meio que fácil. * GL: shhh * MT: Hans, o que você acha? Hans? Os três restantes notam que estão sozinhos. Assustados, os três se juntam no canto do barco para se protegerem. * GL: Que merda. Desse jeito vamos todos ser pegos. * Jorno: Então faz alguma coisa caralho. * GL: Acha que sou idiota de usar meu stand do seu lado, pivete?! Não vejo nenhum motivo para confiar em você a ponto de pôr minha segurança em risco. * Jorno: A sua segurança já está em risco caralho, a gente vai morrer. * GL: Foda-se, é uma questão de princípios. * MT: Puta merda. * Jorno: Filho da puta... Você não me deixa opção. * GL: Tá falando de que, moleque?! Ficando de pé, o protagonista olha para os outros dois membros da gangue e sorri, em seguida saindo correndo dentro do barco. * GL pensando: O que esse idiota tá fazendo?! Quer provar seu valor?! * Jorno pensando: Puta que pariu vou embora daqui nenhuma criança vale isso Enquanto corre, Jorno é capturado por uma mão que surge do mesmo buraco de antes, sendo acertado por uma faca depois e sendo sugado para dentro do buraco. Muruno e Babbacchio ficam boquiabertos assistindo aquilo. * GL: Corno de merda... Pensa que vai me impressionar desse jeito?! Vai precisar de muito mais se quiser participar da minha gangue! PONY BLUES! Após o grito, o stand de Babbacchio se manifesta ao seu lado, um pônei humanoide com cores roxas e azuis misturadas pelo corpo. * MT pensando: Jorno... Você não para de fazer surpresas. * GL: Pony Blues, mexa no histórico agora e desvende o que está acontecendo. O pônei faz um barulho de cavalo e então surge uma tela em sua cabeça, ativando o histórico de seu navegador, começando a mostrar o passado recente. Eles veem a hora que Leben sumiu, notando que seu corpo murchou. * MT: Ele parece uma camisinha. O ar do corpo dele todo desapareceu. * GL: Sim, mas pelo visto ainda tem respiração e pulso. Ele está vivo. * MT: Se ele tá vivo, significa que isso é a habilidade de um stand inimigo, que além de conseguir se esconder faz nossos corpos murcharem. * GL: É... Os dois continuam assistindo o histórico e notando o padrão de movimento do stand inimigo, vendo que uma mosca está sempre passando pelo local que o inimigo ataca. * GL: Que mosca é essa?! Eu não vi ela antes... * MT: É porque o roteirista tinha esquecido dela * GL: ata * MT: Provavelmente foi o Jorno que criou, por isso está seguindo o rastro do vilão... * GL: Mas que filho da puta Olhando para o lado, Muruno vê que a mosca está se aproximando deles em uma alta velocidade. * MT: GL! Cuidado! * GL: Hm?! Pepsi-Man aparece ao lado do chefe e abre uma lata de pepsi no chão, abrindo para o quarto abaixo deles. Muruno se agarra em Babbacchio e pula junto com ele para dentro do buraco, fechando ele em seguida. * MT: Por pouco não fomos pegos, mas agora temos um tempo para fazer um plano. * GL: Aquele garoto... Ele fez um plano, não nos contou e ainda se sacrificou para que eu pudesse agir. É muita audácia... Então, Gleone começa a ter flashbacks de sua vida. Ele começa lembrando de sua infância, com uma memória dele apanhando de valentões na rua. Na sua época de criança, Gleone tinha o nome de Paulo e gostava muito de coisas como super-heróis, tendo um grande senso de justiça. Porém, ele nunca teve muitos amigos e sofria bastante na mão das outras crianças. * Bullying: O viadinho se acha o herói, ala kkkj * Paulo: Por que vocês fazem isso comigo? Eu nunca fiz nada pra vocês. * Bullying: Sei lá caralho. Vai apanhar mais por foder o roteiro. Com isso, Paulo cresceu sozinho, mas nunca desistiu de seus sonhos de ser um herói. Com isso, ele estudou muito e entrou na polícia, se tornando um ótimo profissional e fazendo seu primeiro e melhor amigo: Pedro. Porém, Paulo escondia um segredo. Ele gostava, secretamente, de pornô de pôneis, e assistia secretamente. Um dia, ele cometeu um erro e colou o link em um lugar errado, enviando-o para um homem. * Paulo: P-Por favor! Não divulgue isso, irá destruir minha vida! * Homem: Acalme-se. Um lava a mão do outro, entende? * Paulo: Hã... Claro. * Homem: Então estamos bem. Porém, ele não esperava que em uma noite de trabalho, se depararia com um assalto que mudaria sua vida para frente. * Paulo: Aí seu criminoso! Levante as mãos agora! * Homem: Paulo, meu velho amigo! Tudo bem com você? * Paulo: Hã... * Homem: Por que não abaixa essa arma e a gente conversa? * Paulo: Bem, eu não pos... * Homem: Você tá lembrado do que eu tenho, né amigo? Sabendo que aquilo pode custar sua vida, ele vai abaixando sua arma, enquanto o bandido sorri e saca uma arma, disparando contra Paulo. O amigo de Paulo, Pedro, vê e corre, se jogando na frente do tiro. * Pedro: PAULO! * Paulo: a Porém, como ele não é a porra do Flash pra ser mais rápido que um tiro, Paulo é acertado do mesmo jeito, o bandido foge e todos descobrem sobre o que aconteceu, o que fode completamente a vida de Paulo. Triste, ele muda seu nome pra Gleone porque acha que desonrou seu nome antigo. Ele é emo e mora sozinho escutando música triste. Um dia, ele vai para um bar, vendo um cara batendo em um jovem menor. Ele não aguenta ver aquilo e se mete. * GL: Para de bater na criança. * ???: E quem você que pensa que é para querer mandar no grande Flashero? Eu sou a melhor série da atualidade! * GL: Essa série é uma bosta mano, cala a boca. * Flashero: que que ce falo O homem vai para cima de GL e começa a brigar com ele, muito puto, que não revida porque é um cara de merda sem vontade de viver, porém, isso dá a chance para o jovem correr. Após apanhar bastante, Gleone segura um soco de Flashero. * GL: Agora que as crianças saíram, não preciso me conter. Babbacchio bate bastante no adversário e joga ele contra uma mesa, que quebra. * Flashero: Você me paga... O cara foge, enquanto Gleone ferido vai até o balcão pedir uma bebida, mas cai no chão desmaiado. Mais tarde, ele acorda em seu quarto com Muruno olhando para ele. * GL: Quem é você? * MT: Meu nome é Muruno Tucchiarati e eu vim conversar com você. * GL: Pff. Não vai receber o que quer. * MT: Tem certeza? Eu sei que você tem um grande senso de justiça e por isso quero te chamar pra ser um gangstar. * GL: que * MT: Pensando agora, a oferta não tem sentido. Voltando aos dias atuais, vemos os dois conversando no quarto. * GL: O que vamos fazer agora?! * MT: Vamos seguir a mosca para podermos atacar o nosso inimigo. * GL: Por que caralhos eu perguntei sendo que era a única coisa viável? Os dois se levantam e voltam para a parte de cima do barco, não achando a mosca, ficando preocupados. Muruno e Gleone ficam um do lado do outro, preparados para o ataque, com seus stands aparecendo. * MT: PEPSI-MAN! * GL: PONY BLUES! 'TO BE CONTINUED '